Who am I?
by ChocolateKitty08
Summary: Rukia wakes up in a new life but she has no memory of any one in the soul society or Ichigo who would do this?And what dose Aizen have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach

**Chapter 1**

Who I am?

Where I am I at?

I look around the white room there's a sink, bathroom across the room and a clip board at the end of the bed. The door opens up a woman in white shirt and skirt walks in.

"Oh! You're awake now, great. Do you know your name, miss?", asked the woman to the end of the bed I'm in. she picks up the clip board flipping pages attached to it.

"I don't know my name", I answered the woman looking at me with a worry look.

"Do you know why you're here ?", she asked me now sitting on the side of the bed. I shook my head no. "Why am I here? What's my name? **Who are you?**", I asked all these questions all at once.

"Okay, I'll answer your first two in a moment ,but first I'm Sally Hemlock your nurse, okay."

I nodded looking at her, "Okay, first you're here because someone called 911 and we found you in a abandoned warehouse with your head cracked open. You many feel stitches in the back of your head only a few ,but I think you many have memories lost."

I looked at her like serious. "But worry your grandma contacted us a few weeks after what happen so don't worry about anything now, you hear." She smiled at me in a warm way.

"_Grandma ,I don't ever remember having a grandma!" _I thought to myself confused.

"Your name is Alexandra Taylor, your age is 15. You live in Tennessee in the south side of America, okay." she told me the basic about me. She asked, "Do you want to see your grandma?" I nodded my head fast with a instances face.

"Okay, wait for a moment"

"Baby Doll, thank Jesus you woke up!", a old woman wearing a yellow apron with small orange flower pattern on it. She held her gray hair in a bun. She also wore small specs on plus brown cowboy boots on. She came at me hugged me very tight that I think she cut off my oxygen for a moment. "Baby girl, I thought we lost you. Last time we saw you was I ask you to go to the quickie mark for milk sense the cows wouldn't let us milk them.", she said fixing her spectacles then she ran both her hands threw my hair.

"I'm but I don't remember you?", I stated to her with a worry look. "WHAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME,GRANDMA!", she cried out shocked about the news. "Please ma'am, she lost her memoirs screaming at her wouldn't help her right now.", Sally tried to calm the old woman down. "Okay, okay…when can I take her home my doll home, ma'am?", old woman asked calmly "You can take today. We need her house number to contacted her parents.", Sally answered handing the old woman papers.

"Oh dear, her parents are dead they pass away in a airplane crash in California. Californians and their darn flying contraption , Jesus Lord help them.", the old woman close her eyes looking up in the ceiling praying form. "So Alexandra, I-'m-G-r-a-n-d-m-a."

"R-u-b-y y-o-u-r G-r-a-n-m-a-m-a.", Granmama spoke to me like I'm a two year old. "Granmama?", I pointed to her. She grinned and nodded. "Yes dear is going to help you and the rest of the family. Wait here I'm going to say thank the young gentleman who saved you, okay."

"Can I thank him too?", I asked her wanting to see my hero . She looked at me in a worry face. "Um…no he said he didn't want to impose on you so I think it a good idea if you don't okay.", she stood up fixing her apron walk out of the room. I looked at Sally writing something her wavy orange hair falling on her rosy check. Suddenly I felt pain in my head I see a glimpse of a boy orange hair brown yellowish eyes and a stupid goofy grinning at me.

"_Who is he? What is he to me?"_, I thought holding my head.

**Somewhere outside the hospital**

"What took you long?", a silky male voice asked. "Sorry but she wanted see her hero." "Just take care of her for now I have plans for her in the future", he narrowed his brown eyes.

Please review and comment I'm new at this please comment if I should continue.


	2. memory

"We're here ma'am !", shout the cab driver to back of the seat were Grandmamma and me.

"Shut your tramp, George! Must you shout! Anyway Alex dear, do you remember George here? You use to play hide and seek with him as children. He's only 3 years older than you." she asked me pointing at George who was grinning at me winking as well. I shook my head no to grandmamma then mouth a sorry to George.

George looked down starching his black shaggy hair looking disappointed . I felt horrible for disappointing people but that boy with orange hair was still in my head. It gave me a warm, wonderful feeling in my chest just thinking about him.

"Well look at the house sure grandpapi is inside with the others.", grandmamma said opening the taxi. As she got of the cab I look up and a huge kind small house, painted ivory pale with a cognac color roof. A few sunflowers growing against the house. It's a two story house with a attic and a shed with it which lead to a basement. A old man I assume is grandpapi came running at both grandmamma and me.

"My dear shook you're back! Thanks heaven you're alright, we miss you, lucky!", he said giving me a bear hug. I turn to grandmamma. 'I thought my name is Alexandra?", I asked confuse then before. "That's the nickname I gave you as a wee little girl.", Grandpapi pulled away giving me a huge grin explaining to me about this story about me big luck.

Inside I meant all these people Aunt Milly, Cousin Paul, Uncle Billy, Cousin Emily , Aunt Benny, Baby Sunny, Uncle John, Little Drew and his twin Megan, Cousin Lear, and Baby Sunny exct, exct….

Grandpapi showed me to "my" room upstairs. A middle size bedroom with two windows it was pale bright with white thin wavy lines on the wallpaper. A Oak guitar hanging on the wall, a hand made bed with white pillows and covers with light pink little rose patterns. A light brown wooden desk and chair. A Avalon 3 door dresser next to a Ashford 4 drawer bookcase. Wooden decorative wall shelf over the bed. There on the shelf stood a Barbies Snow White, a Sleeping Beauty, a Rapunzel in their box and a soft pink piggy bank.

Everything in this room look like a 8 year old girl room. Now I was for sure confuse. Grandpapi told me supper at 4 and left me to let everything sink in.

I walk around the room looking at everything was new nothing seam old or use. Even the paint can still be smell. I look at myself in hung mirror I look different from everyone in this family. My face features look aren't the same like them. There's one thing that got my attention is there was no pictures. My head hurt to even go down to question anything. I laid on the end looking up to the ceiling a few minutes my eyes and I drifted to sleep.

_Dream_

_Everywhere the ground sand, "Where am I?". I look up to the black night , "Its night.". The wind cold and cruel to my skin. I walked around I spotted far way a white building I walk closer towards it. Something wet slide down mine neck to my shoulder. I touch my neck with my hand and retreated my hand back to my view to see "blood" my lips spoke that cruel word. Pain over came my body. I held my hand the blood started to overfull . My knees gave out to the pain and I fell forward. I turn to my sided my crying became wiping I though "Is this how I am going to die! I don't want -" "RUKIA!" I heard someone scream "Help me help me please any one!" I cried out hoping who ever was scream could hear me. "Whose Rukia ?" I wonder to myself. I feel so light I think I am losing concussions from the blood. I let my eye lids fall ,I listen to the wind howl. I felt my body become cold as ice but I felt someone warm hand touch me. "Rukia stay with me please."_

I snap up from the bed sweat cover my forehead . My breathing had become hard in my sleep. "Rukia? Whose Rukia?" I made my mind up I know something in this family was wrong I had to find out whose Rukia.


End file.
